Weekees
The Weekees are a type of alien race that had to do with various events throughout several realities. History The Weekees are an ancient race of beings existing outside of conventional reality. They dwell in an artificial universe called the World that Could Have Been in the dark zone between multiverses. They have evolved to gain incredible powers and technology. They mainly observe the multiverse, recording the information of these realities and helping to protect them. That was until one Weekee decided that their kind should not be the overseers of realities but their rulers, as Weekee society had stagnated and the species itself had clearly stopped evolving. With their long history corruption and decadence had seeped into what they believed was an enlightened and civilized society and so a Civil War erupted between them between those loyal to the ruling Admin council and the renegades who follow Malimors. During this Civil war the Weekee have sought out weapons and powers they hope to replicate in use for their wars. Appearance The Weekees wear bio-powered armor that grow from their bodies from birth, these forms of organic technology give them many of their great powers. They are generally humanoid with clawed digits and red/blue/etc. eyes. Each has a crest that usually goes across their entire head. Types of Weekees Admin: The judges/congress/leaders of the Weekee, they are distinguished by the unique character on their stomach and their red cloaks with golden chest shields.They are grouped in a council lead by an inner council of Staff members, led in turn by the Lord-Founder. *Users: Agents who use puppets on missions at the behest of the council. *Scientists: They wear white robes. *Solders: They are generally seen wearing black robes. *Civilians: They generaly wear short grey capes. *Rebels: The renegades, they do not wear any sort of cloth over their bio-armor to show their disregard for contemporary Weekee society. Abilities *'Strength': Their natural powered armor grants them superhuman strength, there is reason to believe they are very strong even without their armor. *'Immortality': The Weekee are functionally Immortal, baring accidents. They are also hard to kill with conventional means, such as physically injury due to their great endurance. *'Alteration': The Weekee can alter their bodies to varying degrees. *'Flight': The Weekee can levitate and move at incredible speeds. They show visible means of propulsion. *'Ray Particles': Weekee can manipulate the fundamental particles of all universes for a variety of abilities. **'Energy Blasts': They can use Ray particles to fire energy blasts **'Barriers': They can use Ray particles to generate protective fields around themselves or others. **'Energy Manipulation': They can use Ray particles to... **'Phasing': They can use Ray particles to phase through solid objects like ghosts **'Regeneration': The Weekee can use Ray Particles to repair themselves, even restoring limbs. *'Technology Link': Weekee armor almost always maintains a link to their technology, especially when in another universe. Their armors come with natural computers and sensors. *'Telepathy': They are telepathic, even across realities. Technology *'Weekee puppets': Due to their rules of none interference, the Weekee act behind puppets instead of physically entering other worlds. While they can appear as anything, they often take the form of humanoids in black hoods with long sleeves and baggy pants. The puppets are very strong and have Ray manipulating abilites as well. They can be controlled remotely or by A.I programs. *'Quantum Holograms': The Weekee can create Quantum Holograms, holographic recreations of another object's/being's quantum field. Anything projected has the same memories, powers and abilities as the recorded data. *'Transwarp Transmats': Weekee teleporters come in two varieties, the standard one that take objects from place to place, it appears as a bright light/flash and the more powerful that come down as golden rays of light to carry objects between universes. *'Phase Wave Generators': The Weekee have machine that can generate any kind of bend in space time: gravity, warp fields, dark energy etc. *'Time-Scape windows': The Weekee can peer into any Universe within range, they can also peer across the timelines. However, since they do not exist in any natural timeline they cannot peer into their own futures. *'Quantum field Manipulators': The Weekee can manipulate the quantum structure of things to perform acts that could be seen and miraculous, such as rewinding time, repairing objects, etc. *'Hyperspace Singularity Generators': The Weekee can generate cross-dimensional anomalies at leisure, even across different universes. *'Looms': Artificial wombs, the Weekee have used these to reproduce for millenia, having abandoned normal forms of reproduction for controlled populations. *'Cosmic Cubes': The Weekee use a form of these devices to power their facilities, they are a form of contained hyperspace singularities used to generate Ray Particles. *'Quantum Disruptors': A gun like device with a triangular blade in place of a barrel. They completely destroy a target's quantum field, turning them into Ray particles. They were made to kill Weekee. List of Wiki *Malimors *Bonivita *Moromnus *Silocto *Meridas *Malleus Trivia *The Weekees were named after the word "wiki", which references the fact that the Battle World story is a collaboration on the Ultraman Wiki. *The Weekees were created by Stephan222, ScorpionTail and SolZen321. Category:Aliens Category:SolZen321 Category:Stephan222